Bloodborne: Endings
by JackEvans01
Summary: This little will cover the three endings for Bloodborne. I simply wanted to do something simple for my first time writing and show this as the perfect opportunity. I do hope you enjoy it, and please, if you notice something that can be better, please tell me. But don't be mean about it okay? Rated M for blood and gore, not in first chapter though.


_**I IN NOW WAY OWN BLOODBORNE. ALL RIGHTS ARE GIVEN TO FROM SOFTWARE AND HIDETAKE MIYAZAKI. THIS IS PURELY FOR ENTERTAINMENT PURPOSES AND NOT FOR MONEY. THIS IS THE WORK OF A FAN AND NOTHING MORE.**_

The usually cool air in the dream was sweltering now within my armor. The source of the heat come from the hunter's workshop, the place where the old caretaker lived, that was now ablaze. Oddly enough though, the fire didn't seem to actually burn anything. I had thought it was an illusion, but the heat was enough to prove that idea to be false. I searched for the caretaker of the dream, a man named Gehrman, but I was unable to find the old hunter. I had asked the Doll about his whereabouts but she refused to say anything about it and instead said how the dream was coming to an end. I became worried for the old man, even if he never told me anything about the night or the hunt itself. I searched the entire dream to find him, but that proved futile, instead I found something else different with the dream. A gate, which was previously locked tight, now stood open. Now, here I stand, ready to enter the new area.

My metal plated hands tightened their grasp around my two armaments. My right hand held my sword, the Chikage. A sword I had received from an old queen. In my left hand was the Evelyn, a beautiful single shot pistol with engravings running about it's entire body. I had got it from a chest that was protected phantoms in the heart of an old castle. I took a breath before I walked forward. Dirt and stone crunched and shifted under my steel covered feet. My metal armor clinked slightly with each step as plated of metal hit on another. My shoulder cape fluttered when the wind of the dream blew softly, bringing heat with it. Grey eyes, hidden behind an intricately carved metal helmet looked over at what I now see beyond the Gate.

And what I say made me falter in step. Before me was a sight that one could only call beautiful. A large garden of pure white flowers, each one reflecting the full moons' luminescence in a way that could be called ethereal. On the opposite side of the garden a great tree grew, it's height dwarfed even the workshop itself. It's branches reaching high into the star lit sky and spread over the garden casting a light shadow on everything underneath. It was such a breathtaking sight that I had nearly missed the only imperfections of the garden. Gravestones. Gravestones encompassed the entire garden three times, three rows of bodies, so much death in a place that also had so much life. "These gravestones… if I had to guess, they represent hunters that came before me. A sad but inevitable fate." I said as my eyes wondered to the tree and seen what was at it's base. The old caretaker, in his wheelchair, sat there watching.

Grey, unkempt hair framed an old withered face, in of which two pale blue eyes watched. A tattered hat sat upon his head, slightly tilted to one side. Wrapped around his neck was an old red scarf was some frays in it. A dirty brown shirt with tuft of clothes at it's neck covered his torso, overtop of which was and old and withered overcoat with many tears in it. Pale, veiny hands grasped a solid wood cane in front of the chair, keeping it from moving. Maroon pants covered his lower body, small tears at the end of each pant leg showed it's age and use. A dirty black shoe covered his left foot while his right foot was a metal peg.

I walked over to him, a smile, hidden by my metal helmet, graced my face as I neared the older man. He himself smiled lightly towards me, "Good hunter, you've done well. The night is neat it's end. Now I will show you mercy. You will die, forget the dream, and awake under the morning sun. You will be freed… from this terrible hunter's dream" he trailed off slightly, looking at me. My now my smile had faded as I pondered about what he said just now. After a few seconds I nodded towards him, accepting his offer to freed from this eternal night. Gehrman nodded before he motioned for me to kneel down. I did so while facing the full moon. Behind me I heard Gehrman getting up and out his chair. His bones cracked and joints popped from how long they were idle in the chair. I head the sound of a weapon shifting and soon I saw a scythe's blade at my neck. From my position, I am able to see many intricate engravings along it's blade, none of of which I know. "Farewell, my keen hunter." I heard Gehrman say before I saw the scythe's blade move away from my neck and into the hair. Gehrman held the ancient scythe high in the air in preparation to take my life. "Fear the blood…." I head him mutter before I heard the sound of sharpened metal slicing through the air and then… nothing.


End file.
